The Fox That Chases Cherry Blossoms
by dbecker002
Summary: This is the story of how Naruto got everything he always dreamed of and much much more. He finds out that he is from the famous Namikaze clan and he gets the love of his life to love him back, but before that they both have to travel to hell and back. pairings narusaku, sasuino, kibahina, kakaanko, occlee, and other pairings inside
1. Deal With The Devil

I do not own Naruto but I do own some characters in this story! If I did own Naruto I would have had narusaku together a while ago. Anyways rights for Naruto go to Kishimoto.

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 1: Deal With the Devil

"_Flashback" 3 years ago everyone is 16_

"_Hurry up you guys, he is getting away". A blond hair blue eyed male in an orange and black jumpsuit says._

_ The man with the dog stops and shouts "Naruto if we try to go any faster we will exhaust ourselves and will be in no condition to capture Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha"._

_ The blond man named Naruto stopped and looked at the 2 men and the dog and said "fine Kiba you and Sai can rest here but I need to go after Sasuke now and I can't let up so let me use akamaru to keep sasuke's scent to catch up with him"._

_ " I hate to start an argument dickless but Kiba has a good point. We need to rest or else we will be in no condition to fight sauske and bring him back to the village" said the raven hair man Sai. _

_"You guys can rest I don't care but Sasuke is like a brother to me, he has known the pain of being alone and I won't fail to bring my best friend/brother back"._

_ "Sigh, ok fine take Akamaru with you but make sure he gets back safe or your ass is mine, ok Naruto?"_

_" Yeah sure fine, come on boy lets go get Sasuke back". "Bark Bark". Naruto and Akumaru quickly speed up and close the distance between them and the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto finally catches up to Sasuke and shouts "Sasuke! Please stop"._

_"HN, if it isn't the dobe. What do you want this time? If it's for me to go back to the village then don't even bother. The only reason I helped you save it from Madara in the first place was so that I could destroy it myself"._

_"You can't though Sasuke, Konoha is our h-"._

_"NO! Dobe it's not my home, it's yours and I'm going to be the one that destroys it"!_

_Naruto sighs and says "fine don't come back for Konoha or my sake but please come back for Sakura-Chan"._

_"Ha ha ha, Naruto we are back at the valley of the end isn't it just the perfect place for us to finish what we started all those years ago, and don't bring that pink haired bitch into this, because when I get the chance she will be the first to die"!_

_Naruto charges at Sasuke and shouts "never insult Sakura-Chan, and fine if you want to know what real power is like then I'll show you"! The battle rages for hours and both of them are exhausted but Sasuke is in the better shape he only has a few broken ribs and a burn mark from a rasengan on his left arm. Naruto on the other hand isn't so lucky he has 2 chidori holes in his chest and broken ribs and a broken leg._

_ Naruto coughs up blood and sasuke shouts "well dobe looks like it's almost over I guess it's time for me to finish this"! "Chidori"! "Rasenshuriken"! There was a large explosion and a huge ball of light. After the explosion the two shinobi were thrown back. Sasuke crashes back into the statue of Madara and Naruto crashes into the statue of Hashirama. Naruto enters his mind and talks to the kyubi. The fox speaks up and says_

_"**Well**__** Kit you screwed yourself big time today. With this cage I'm in I doubt I can heal all your injuries".**_

_"I know you stupid fox I just can't believe that I'm going to die now"._

_**"Well that may not be necessary kit we could make a deal my freedom for your life and some other things".**_

_"No Way! You will just go and destroy Kohona and Sakura-Chan. How can I really trust you not to do that"?_

_**"Hmphf, Fine kit I promise I will not attack Kohona or anyone that you hold dear to you. So do we have a deal"?**__ Back in the reality Sauske stares at Naruto as he bursts out in flames and screams in agony. Sauske tries to look away but he can't. Out of the fire comes a nine tailed fox that eats Naruto's body and laughs. The nine talied fox says __**"Be ready Uchiha brat because you're the next person I come after when I return to your world".**__ With that the fox disappears in a ball of fire and a big gust of wind. Sauske was scared speechless. He couldn't move or talk so he just passed out on the ground._

**Well this going to be the first of many chapters to come. I will try to upload one or 2 chapters a week if I can. So stay reading Naruto fans I'll see you guys around soon. Please review so that I can see how I am doing so far.**


	2. Bringing Home The Traitor

I do not own Naruto but I do own some characters in this story! If I did own the rights to it I'd never have to work for the rest of my life. Anyways rights for Naruto go to Kishimoto.

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 2: Bringing Home the Traitor

"_Flash Back" Sakura's POV 16 years old_

"_I hope he is ok..." a pink haired girl said. __**"Cha! Naruto is always ok he can totally defend himself against that teme baka Sasuke"! **__"I know he can defend himself, but Sasuke…. Has changed. He is more cold and malicious than he was when he was younger". __**"So! Naruto-Kun isn't the same goofball as he was when he was a kid…. Granted he still has those moments of being a baka he has grown into a hunk of a man. So just chill Sakura".**__ The pink haired girl sighs and then talks to her __**Inner Self**__ "I know he is not the same goofball, and hey I don't need to think of how hot he supposedly is I don't want to be a perv…. Right now". __**"You should have pounced on him and taken him that day we saw him after he was done training. His muscles were perfect and that 6 pack and pecks… were so amazing. If I was in control you two would be going at it like rabbits" **__the inner Sakura said with a nose bleed. "Ok now's not the time for this so you need to go". __**"Ok ok ok fine I'm going". **__"Thank you" Sakura then put all of her focus into finding he__**r **__blond haired baka. After 15 minutes of continuous running she ran in to Sai and Kiba. "Hey guys have you seen Naruto? I thought he was supposed to be with you guys"?_

_"Well he was with us for a while" Sai said._

_"But, he was too impatient to wait and rest with us so he to Akamaru and went ahead of us. There have been huge explosions for a while and then a huge spike in chakra but now I can't sense anything" said Kiba._

_"Ok thanks you guys…" said the pink haired girl. "I hope Naruto-Kun is ok" Sakura thought". After traveling for about another 20 minutes she found Akamaru standing over Sasuke growling. Sakura frantically looks for the blond knuckle-headed ninja but can't find him anywhere. Then she sees something that paralyzes her with fear. She saw Naruto's bloody head band on the ground with him nowhere in sight. As soon as she turned around Sauske was sitting up and she yelled "What did you do to Naruto-Kun! Where is he"?_

_"The Dobe is dead and half of it is my fault" Sasuke said with hurt in his voice._

_"You're only half the reason?! That is a load of bull shit and you know that teme! Tell me what happened now"! So that's what Sasuke did he told her everything that happened and didn't leave out a single detail. After he was finished telling her he received a hard smack to the face sending him to the ground._

_"What the hell was that for you bitch"!?_

_"That was for hurting Naruto-Kun now get up the Hokage will want to hear about this" Sakura said with tears running down her face._

_"Ok fine Sakura I will go back to the Village with you, not because I want to or you want me to but because that is what Naruto would want me to do" the stoic uchiha finally cracked his emotions and had tears running down his face._

_"Trust me if it was my decision you would be nowhere near Konoha but hurry up we are wasting time". And with that Sakura and Sasuke go to inform the Hokage that the person who she considered to be her brother and like family has died. So solemnly they went back to Kohona together not a nether word was spoken between the two of them._

**Well that's it for chapter 2 remember to send me reviews and comments to tell me how I am doing. Until next time my friends! Peace out! Devon is outta here.**


	3. Ruining Someone's Fun

**Dbecker: Hey guys! I hope you guys liked my first two chapters…**

**Sakura: Devon! Why the hell did you kill Naruto-Kun?! I'm going to be the shit out of you CHA!**

**Dbecker: sigh *sweat drop* ugggh Sakura you need to calm down... You'll see him again soon enough.**

**Sakura: What?! You're going to kill me off too aren't you?**

**Dbecker: nope**

**Sakura: Then how? Is he like a ghost or something?**

**Dbecker: *Face palm* just wait and you will see**

**Sakura: Ok fine whatever, I'm doing the credits though!**

**Dbecker: Sure! Sure! Whatever you want.**

**Sakura: Ok Devon doesn't own Naruto, all rights for him and I goes to Kishimoto, but Devon does own some people who we are about to meet.**

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 3: Ruining someone's fun

Present Day (Naruto characters are 19)

"Sakura…. Sakura… Forehead Girl!" Shouted a blond haired girl.

"Oi, Ino-Pig You don't need to yell I'm standing right next to you, damn do you always have to be that loud"?!

"Well I wouldn't have to yell your name all the time if you would have answer me for the past few minutes of me calling your name while you have that distant look on your face" Ino shot back.

"Oh… Ok Ino I didn't know you were calling my name for a while. I was just thinking about something".

"I have a pretty good idea of what you're thinking about". Ino gives sakura a hug and says" It's been three years now Sakura. Naruto isn't coming back he is gone. You need to pick up your life and find someone for you".

**"Even Hinata has moved on from Naruto, now she has Kiba and she seems really happy too" **said inner Sakura. "You know maybe Ino is right, maybe I should start looking for someone" thought Sakura. Just as she finished her thought Kiba and Hinata stroll by.

"Oh hey Sakura and Ino" says Hinata.

"Hey Hinata and Kiba, what's up" asked Ino?

"Nothing much Just taking Hinata-Chan on a date in the park" Kiba responds.

"Kami! Kiba What time is it"?!

"Its 12:30 pm why Ino"?

"Damn It! I'm late for my training session and date with Sasuke-Kun".

Ino faints, Sakura laughs and says "well teme should be looking for you right now".

"I was searching for her. You know I hate when people are late Ino-…Chan" Says Sasuke out of nowhere.

"Kami Sasuke! Scare us all half to death will you?!" yells Sakura at Sauske.

"Sorry wasn't asking for your opinion Pinkie" shoots back Sasuke and smirks at Sakura. So Sakura, Ino & Sasuke, and Kiba & Hinata talk for a while. As they are talking a reddish brown fox walks in front of the group and begins to yip. The group stares at the fox and Ino finally speaks up. "Is that what I think it is"?

"Yes Ino-Chan it is, it's a damn fox" replies Sasuke in a harsh tone. Sasuke tries to swat the fox away but before he could swat at it someone grabbed his arm.

"Well there you are Naka, I was looking all over for you" said the man as he released his grip from Sasukes arm. "Oh sorry about grabbing your arm like that, but no one hits Naka" said the man. Everyone looks at the man. He is tall he is wearing black boots Camouflage pants to help him blend in with his surroundings a black mesh shirt that clung to his abs and his chiseled chest. On his arms he had black arm guards on and on his back he carried a black sword (that looked exactly like zabuza's sword). On the side of his head he wore a white fox mask. He has Brown hair and hypnotizing hazel eyes.

"Just who in the hell are you anyways" Kiba and Sasuke shout in unison.

"I don't have to explain anything to you guys" the man spat back.

**"Oh my god that man is so hot, he is just the thing that can help us get over Naruto-Kun being gone" **Screams Inner Sakura in Sakura's head. "He sure is hot" Sakura smirks "but I swear I've seen him before". "Can you tell us your name please?" asks Sakura in a sweet tone.

"Fine if you must know my name is Kodokuna Akuma" Says Kodokuna. "Well since I have Naka I will be on my way. Oh and Uchiha if you ever try to lay a hand on my fox again Ill break both your arms".

"Oh now is that a threat? No one threatens me and gets away with it. Come on Kiba I'm positive you and me can take him down".

"Well I wanted to go on my date with Hinata-Chan, but ok let's wipe the floor with this loser". Kodo sighs and takes off his sword his kunai pack and his mask and puts a blindfold on. "Sasuke is this guy serious?" asks a little pissed off Kiba.

"Yea Kiba, I think he is, well his over cockiness will be his downfall".

"Well Kiba, I'm trying to give you and Sasuke a fair fight" says Kodo while smirking. Kiba and Sauske both glare at him and start to throw punches at Kodo, but he seems to effortlessly block the incoming punches. Kodo jumps back and says "Well if this is the best you two have then I might as well take this blindfold of and make this quick, I have people that will probably be looking for me".

"Wow this guy is amazing, he makes it look like he is just toying with Sasuke and Kiba" says Sakura to Ino.

"Well he is just cocky. I KNOW Sasuke-Kun can kick this guy's ass! Come on Sasuke-Kun kick this guy's ass!" yells Ino while watching the fight.

"Enough of this I dare you to take off that blindfold! Mangekyo Sharigan" yells Sasuke as his EMS activates. Kiba throws some kunai and shuriken at Kodo and sticks him in his left shoulder and left leg. Kodo winces in pain and says

"wow you two are the first ones to draw blood on me in a while. I guess I'm going too easy on you guys". Then Kodo removes his blindfold and stares at Sauske only to be trapped in a negative version of Kohona. "Well Sasuke I didn't think you would pull out your Tusukyomi" says Kodo. Out in the real world Sasuke is looking at Kodo smirking then out of nowhere Sasuke starts screaming in pain and agony. Sasuke then falls to the ground shaking as Kodo turns to look at Kiba. As he looks at Kiba everyone notices that his eyes have changed.

"What the hell happened to your eyes? And what happened to Sasuke?" yelled Kiba.

"This a new doujutsu that was created for me by a special someone. It's called Amenome. It can copy jutsu's and predict my opponent's movements and some various other things" said Kodo. As everyone gets a better view of his eyes they notice that the pupil has changed to blue and the design in the pupil was a mix of Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan and the inner black part of Sasuke's EMS. As Kodo was about to do a justsu three new voices arouse from behind him.

"Kurama-Sama told you not to use that move yet. You still need to master it" said the first voice.

"Yeah and besides you weren't supposed to get yourself into trouble this is your first time back to this village in three years and you start a fight. I don't think Kurama would be very happy with you" said the second voice.

"I just can't believe that you had to use a henge to come here. Are you using your real name or something stupid to keep yourself hidden" says the third man. Everyone turns around and looks to where the voices were coming from. They see three males the first on was about 5 ft. 10 in he was average built short black hair. He wore all white from his boots to his gloves he wore his headband on his shoulder which could clearly see he was from Yukigakure the only other thing they could see was his kunai pack on his left thigh. The second man was about 5 ft. 8 in he was a little bit stockier than the first man and wore the same attire as the first man but his headband was around his waist instead of his shoulder. A katana was clearly noticeable on his back. The third man was 6 ft. 5 in him too wore all white from his boots to his gloves. His gloves were fingerless, he wore a white short sleeved shirt as gray arm guards covered the rest of his arms. He wore a white vest to signify that he is a Jounin but what was different about this one is that he wore his headband around his neck, and a giant hammer was on his back. Everyone from Kohona was shocked because there were the last three ninja from Yukigakure right in front of them. A year ago Yukigakure was attacked by the Sound village and everyone thought that the snow ninjas were completely wiped out.

"Just who are you guys anyways?" asked Ino.

The first man speaks up and says "my name is Asa sutokusu, the stockier one next to me is my brother Toddou itcha. And last but not least is my other brother Vu~insento batora" says Asa as the three men bow to the Kohona ninjas.

"Wait a minute you guys can't be brothers you guys don't share the same last name" said Hinata.

"Well all 3 of us share the same mother so we are blood related we just don't share the same last name" said Vu.

"Well "Kodo" you had your little play time. It's time to get back to Kurama-Sama" said Toddo.

"You guys have to ruin all my fun, besides I wasn't even going full strength on them. And besides the Uchiha tried to hit Naka so I protected him and said that if he tries to hit my fox id break both his arms. So he had him and dog boy over there try to fight me" exclaimed Kodo. Then a huge blast of fire erupted from the ground near the group and a man walked out. This man was 6 ft. tall athletically built. He had Fire red hair and Fire red pupils. He was dressed in black shoes Blood red pants and a black mesh shirt. This was all covered by a red robe with 9 black streaks on the back of the robe.

The man stares angrily at Kodo and the three men and says "I sent you out on a simple mission and what do I find happening? You fighting people for no reason. And Toddo If kit doesn't want to reveal himself to this place then that's fine if I was him I wouldn't either. Well since you guys have been goofing around I got the supplies that we need so we can head out" says the man.

Kodo, Toddo, Vu, and Asa all respond " Hai Kurama-Sama".

"Wait!" yells Sakura "Just who exactly are you anyways Kodo?" Sakura seemingly pleading Kodo to answer her question.

"That is better left answered for another time Sakura-San" says Kodo as he picks up his mask and sword. As the Kohona group looks on Kurama, Asa, Toddo, Vu, and Kodo all disappear through flames.

Sasuke is the first one to speak up "I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see them". Kiba, Hinata and Sakura nod their heads in agreement.

"Well Sasuke-Kun would you like to go on our date now?" asks Ino.

"Sure Ino-Chan lets go." With that Sasuke takes Ino's hand and disappears down the street.

"Well me and Hinata-Chan should probably get going too" said Kiba.

Sakura wave's goodbye to them then thinks to herself "Kodo seems so familiar. I know I have seen him somewhere before. Oh well lets see if Tsunade-Sama has a mission or hospital work for me to do". With that Sakura starts to head towards towards the hokage to see if there is any work for her that needed to be done.

**Well that's it for chapter 3 Asa, Toddo and Vu are property of me! They are my friends and bowling partners. The rights to Naka go to a fellow writer named DeadlyWolf. Well remember to leave reviews for me so that I can gage how well I'm doing. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up either Wednesday or Thursday. So see you guys soon!**


	4. A Face Revealed & Pasts Told

**Dbecker: Hey guys.**

**Asa, Toddo, Vu: Hey Devon**

**Dbecker: So how do you guys like being in the story?**

**Toddo, Vu: We like it, will it make us famous one day?**

**Asa: Well it's pretty good but you didn't even give us a background, or history about ourselves!**

**Dbecker: well Toddo and Vu I don't know if it will make you guys famous only time will tell, and Asa what do you think this chapter is gonna be about!? (Shakes fists at him angrily)**

**Asa: well fine whatever hurry up then already people are tired of waiting for this chapter.**

**Dbecker: (Pulls out phone, stops at a video) Now Asa calm down you wouldn't want people to see this video would you?**

**Asa: NO MAN! Just put the phone down man**

**Dbecker: Well since you have been talking this whole time do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Asa: Yeah sure, Devon doesn't own Naruto, but he does own character rights to me, Toddo and Vu, oh and before I forget Rights to Naka the fox goes to DeadlyWolf**

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 4 A face Revealed & Pasts Told

(With Kurama, Kodo, Asa, Toddo and Vu)

The group is outside the leaf village heading towards Suna. Kurama said that there was important business that had to be done there but he wouldn't say what needed to be done. Well the group sets up camp for the night. Kurama, Vu, Toddo and Asa are sitting by the fire, Kodo on the other hand is sitting in a tree looking up at the sky.

"Why did I have to hide from my own village and friends? Why could I not show myself to Sakura-Chan?" thought Kodo as a tear slid down his face.

"You know we are far enough from the village you can drop the henge now….. Naruto" says Asa

Kodo looks at him stunned for a moment then nods. As the henge drops the person is revealed to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki just without his whisker marks.

"I'll never understand how you or Kurama can stand this heat" says Asa

Naruto looks at him as the cold September almost October air hits him and he says "This is not warm, this is unusually cooler weather for this time of year".

Asa laughs and says "Ok then well come over to the fire with all of us. We have some early birthday presents for you to have".

Naruto looks for a minute and then smiles and says "Ok ok fine you guys I'm coming over right now".

So both Naruto and Asa walk over to the fire. Naruto sits over by Kurama and Asa sits down followed by Toddo then finally Vu.

"So what is this I heard about getting early birthday presents"? Asked Naruto as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, the guys and I decided that since it's almost October 1st that you can have 3 presents early" responded Kurama as the other three men shook their heads in agreement.

"Well thanks you guys. I used to be so scared of celebrating my birthday because if I went outside that day or went to do anything the villagers would come beat me up and yell at me. It was so bad when I was 10 years old that if it wasn't for Kurama-Sama's healing chakra the villagers would have killed me". Said Naruto as a trail of tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry kit I wish I could have helped protect you more during those times. I hope you can forgive me". Says Kurama as he hangs his head low.

Naruto puts his hand on Kurama's shoulder and says "You are forgiven many times over, and without your help I would have been dead a while ago".

"Well let's stop focusing on the past till after he gets our presents then we can talk about the past" says Toddo and Vu in unison.

Naruto looks as Asa hands him a small package. Naruto opens it to find that it's the necklace Tsunade gave to him when he was younger. But something just seemed different about it, and as he put it on Asa tells him to put a little chakra into it. As he does this the necklace rock turns from and emerald color to a deep blue color.

"Kurama-Sama helped me with that he took me to the tailed beast world and put his chakra into it and put Fox steel into the chain so it's almost unbreakable but if it happens to break we put repair seals on it" says Asa.

"Well this gift is from me and Toddo" says Vu as he hands Naruto a new set of arm guards.

Naruto puts them on and says "Wow these things are heavy. Why are they so heavy"?

"Well Flick your arms out and find out" shouts Toddo. Naruto does so and he sees a foot long blade pop out of each armguard. "That's not even the best part. Each armguard has 4 replacement blades in case one breaks".

Naruto looks at the armguards for a second then asks "what are the little bumps on the armguards for"? He examines the bumps further and sees that there are three holes in the bump on the right armguard and one hole in the bump on the left armguard.

Vu says "the bump on your right armguard holds poisoned sebon needles, we created them ourselves we call them knock out needles. They cause the person who is hit by the needles to fall asleep for 24 straight hours. The bump on left arm is grapple wire you use it to tie up your opponent to create an opening for yourself. To use them hit the buttons on the inner side of either armguards".

"This…. Is so awesome!" shouts Naruto. Then he looks at Kurama and he pulls out a new black robe with white flames on the bottom and at the ends of the sleeves.

"I hope you like it and don't worry about it getting ruined I put repair seals on it so if it gets damaged in battle it will repair itself" Kurama smiles and says.

"You guys thank you so much. My birthday was never really a day to celebrate, but this birthday I will remember forever as the best one ever". As Naruto Finishes talking he gets up and hugs everyone for his gifts.

"You know Naruto you me and Toddo and Vu are a lot like you we don't have a family either" States Asa.

"Oh really? You know now that you mention it you have never really talked about your past in front of me before".

"Well I guess its time to fill you in then. As you know me and my brothers are from Yukigakure, well when I was born the village was in a civil war. My father was a Great War hero he and some other elite ninja other threw the dictator ship and ushered in five years of peace in the land. When I was five the former dictator had my father assassinated.

My mother and I were devastated but because of the laws there women were not allowed to be single and have a child so she was forced into an arranged marriage with Toddo's father. Toddo's father was born two years later. Two years after that our family was taking a vacation going to Yukagkure when we were ambushed by some rouge ninjas from iwagakure. My mother myself and little Toddo escaped but our father died protecting us. So we went back to Yukigakure where our mother married one more time than a year later Vu was born.

We had a few years of peace. Vu progressed very fast in the ninja ranks and when he was fifteen years old he was promoted to Jounin, Toddo and I on the other hand became ANBU. Soon after the sound started a war with our village. My brothers and I are the only ones who were able to escape the onslaught. Our parents were slaughtered in the streets with everyone else.

After that we decided to be assassins and make our own money and rely on ourselves. We had an order to assassinate you two but you stopped us and spared our lives and because of our rules in our village it is our responsibility to protect you until that debt is paid off" says Asa as he finishes his story.

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you guys. I didn't know anyone else would have a hard life like me. I've come to think of us as a family though and would never let anything bad happen to you guys, Believe It!" shouts Naruto. "Well it's getting late you guys I'm going to turn in for bed" says a yawning Naruto.

"He reminds me so much of his father" whispers Kurama to the three men sitting next to him.

"Have you told him who his father or mother is yet?" asks Vu

"No and neither will you, he will figure it out soon enough. I mean how would you like to know that your father was the one to seal me the most powerful tailed beast inside his own son?" questioned Kurama.

"Well ok then. You guys get some rest I'll take first watch for the night and Asa will relieve me in four hours." States Toddo back to the others. They nod their heads in agreement and start to head back to their sleeping bags. Toddo sits awake leaning on a tree with a line of tears running down his face as he thinks to himself "I know I'm not supposed to cry but I wish you guys were here to see our extended family mom and dad."

**Well that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. And thank you to the reviews it has helped with my writing and is greatly appreciated. Remember to keep on doing reviews so that I can see how I'm doing with the story. I will try to keep up with the two chapters a week! So see everyone again soon. Peace!**


	5. Fortune Teller & The Mission

**Dbecker: Well hey Ladies and gentlemen! Oh and to all the mothers, Happy Mother's Day!**

**Sakura: Well thanks for wishing all the mothers a happy mother's day.**

**Asa: What about all the dudes man, we need some recognition too!**

**Dbecker: You're welcome Sakura but shouldn't you be doing that with your mom too? And Asa the guys will get their thanks when father's day comes around.**

**Sakura: You're totally right! (Runs off to her house to see her mom)**

**Asa: ok fine whatever (Shakes fist at Devon)**

**Dbecker: ok Asa that's it (pulls out Shot gun) get back here now!**

**Asa (running scared): Ok so Devon doesn't own Naruto that still belongs to Kishimoto. He does own me Todd and Vu.**

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 5 Fortune teller and the mission

(With Sakura and the others)

Well since everyone was busy and after the incident with that Kodo man Sakura was on her way to the Hokage tower to see if her master, Tsunade had something for her to do. As she was walking towards the hokage tower she let her mind drift back to Kodo. "Who is Kodo? The man named Kurama said that he was here before but I don't remember seeing here before." she thought to herself. **"Who cares! That hunk of a man Kodo said that he would answer us another time so that means he wants to see us again! Cha!" **screamed Inner Sakura inside Sakura's mind with stars in her eyes. Then Sakura's eyes go wide as she shouts in her head "Oh Kami your right I nearly forgot he said that so you must be right. But why would he want to hide himself from all of us?". **"Well I don't know but I hope we get to see him again" **said Inner Sakura. All the while she is having that conversation in her head she arrives at the Hokage tower. As she is climbing the steps a girl in a black robe with black hair and holding a pig calls out her name.

"Oh Shizune how are you today?" asks Sakura.

Shizune looks down at the floor and says" I am doing fine, but Sakura it is that time of the year and lady Tsunade started on the sake too early. She is a mess right now we both need to sober her up right now before the council sees her or it will be bad."

Sakura looks down as she realizes its almost Naruto's birthday October 10th would mark the 3rd year he'd been gone also his 20th birthday. Well Sakura and Shizune make it up to the Hokages office to see Tsunade slumped over her desk with 4 empty Sake bottles by her side

Tsunade looks up and starts to sway as she speaks with a slur "Hey Saku-Chan *hiccup*. How *hiccup* have you been *hiccup* today? As she tries to steady herself on her desk she accidently knocks over the empty Sake bottles and they shatter on the floor. She curses at herself as she stumbles over to give her pupil a hug.

"I am doing fine today Tsunade-Sama but you should really cut down on the drinking I know you miss Naruto but I don't think he would appreciate you drinking yourself to an early grave" says Sakura in a matter of factly voice.

As the Hokage sits down and Sakura and Shizune start to heal the Hokage tears start to stream down the Hokages face as she starts "I know that Sake won't help but sometimes it feels like it numbs the pain…. I just miss Naruto so much."

"I know we all miss him" says sakura as tears run down her face as she silently cries.

After the healing was done and some hugs were given Tsunade sat back in her seat and said "Well what brings you here on your day off Sakura?"

"Well I wanted to see if you needed any help at the hospital or if you had a mission for me to do" Sakura replied

"Well it's your day off and everything is covered so no work for you. But I do have a mission for you tomorrow. It seems like a rouge ninja is terrorizing sunagakure and they need the strongest Shinobi we have so you, Lee, Ino, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata and Kiba will head to Sunagakure first thing in the morning. So with that being said you are dismissed" stated the Hokage.

"Hai! Will there be anything else Tsunade-Sama?" questioned Sakura.

"No that will be all" the blond Hokage said. And with that Sakura disappeared from the Hokage tower. As Sakura is walking around the village she bumps into a man with silver hair and he is wearing a face mask that is covering his mouth and nose but his eyes are both clearly visible.

Sakura screams out "Kakashi-Sensei, where have you been? How are you? And why is your headband up isn't the sharingan draining your chakra quickly?"

The man known as Kakashi looks down at the pink haired girl and says "Well I can only answer one question at a time so, as to where I have been, I've been on a mission with Anko-Chan. I have been fine, and for the headband being up, well Sakura I'm almost blind in that eye because of the Mangekyo Sharingan. I think I have one more time to use my Mangekyo Sahringan before I go completely blind in that eye.

Sakura looks down "I'm sorry Kaka-Sensei I had no idea you were going blind."

"Its fine there is nothing that can stop it now, but why are you walking alone in the village?" Asks her sensei.

"Well everyone was busy so I decided to see if the Hokage had anything for me to do today but she didn't but it seems that you are going on the mission with me, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and lee." Sakura said while smiling.

"It would seem like it. The sand village is being terrorized by kabuto and some new rouge ninja we are being sent there to handle it." Kakashi added in.

"Hey Fore Head Girl! Wait up! Oh hi Kakashi-Sensei" shouted Ino running while Sasuke was bringing up the rear.

"Ino-Pig quit calling me Forehead Girl! And what are you guys up to now I thought you were supposed to be on a date?" stated Sakura

Sasuke sighs and says "We still are on our date, but Ino-Chan wanted to find two more people to go see this stupid fortune teller with us and since she found you two first she wants you two to come with us. Isn't that right Ino?"

"Sure is! And hey that fortune teller is not stupid I hear he is the best fortune teller in the 5 shinobi nations." Ino pointed out. "And plus I wanted to see how many Uchiha babies I can be expecting" she said with a smirk.

"Well I'll go because I have nothing better to do right now." Stated Kakashi.

"Well since sensei is going I'll go too." said Sakura.

As the four of them made their way to the fortune teller, they made small talk about how their days were and about the mission tomorrow. They finally make it to their destination.

"It looks like a piece of shit cabin. Are you sure we are at the right place Ino-Chan?" asked Sasuke with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm sure we are at the right place." Shot Ino back.

"You are at the right place my dear. Please all of you come in." said a male voice.

"Ino if we don't come back out alive, we are going to kill you after you die." Stated Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"So what brings you to the great prophet Jeimuzu?" asked Jeimuzu

"Well we wanted to know something about our futures" said Kakashi.

Jeimuzu looks at Ino then at Sasuke and says "I hope you have a big home for a family and if I were you I would revoke the snake summoning contract if I were you Uchiha it will make things easier later."

"How did you know I still had the snake summoning contract? No one knew I still have it! And what do you mean it will make things easier later?" asked Sauske.

"Well I can't tell you everything now can I? What would the fun be in that? But if I were you I would take my name off that contract soon." Jei said. Then he turns to Kakashi and says "Oh no I'm sorry but you are going to lose something very close to you and I can sense that this has happened to you before. But for losing this thing you will gain something so much greater, but be ready for a tough fight ahead of you." Kakashi looks down as his eyes water and he nods and walks out of the room. Sakura tries to go after him but a hand grabs her arm and turns her back around. Now she is staring straight into Jei's eyes as he said "as for you I can see you rejoining a loved one. There is also a very powerful clan in your future. A clan that was thought to have been lost a long time ago. A lot will be revealed tomorrow but you have to stay strong and everything will work out fine."

"What will happen to Kakashi-Sensei though?" asked Sakura

"Well that I can't really tell you, but you will be there to witness it. Well that's all the time I have for readings today. Have a good night and rest up because you all have a very few big days ahead of you." Said Jei.

"Hai! Thank you for all your information" said Sakura and Ino as Sasuke just looked away and walked out the building. As the three shinobi left the building they saw Kakashi sitting under a tree.

Sakura approaches Kakashi and asks "what did he mean back there when he said you lost something important to you before?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Ok Sakura? And besides its getting late we should all be getting home and getting some rest for the mission tomorrow." With that being said Kakashi jumped up and jumped from building to building heading back to his compound.

The three of them look at were Kakashi went off to and Sasuke finally spoke up and said "He's right it's getting late we need our rest to be in top physical condition for the mission. So come on Ino-Chan I'll walk you home."

"Ok Sasuke-Kun! Bye Sakura see you in the morning." Says Ino as she intertwines he fingers in Sasuke's and rests her head on his shoulder as he walks he home.

"Ok you guys bye. Ill see you tomorrow." Said Sakura then she walked back to her apartment but she never let the words from the fortune teller leave her thoughts. She sighed as she laid on her bed realizing that she won't get a whole lot of sleep tonight because of her racing thoughts.

**Dbecker: Well I hope you guys like the chapter**

**Sakura: Whoa dude are you really thinking about killing me off to?! (Turns white as a ghost)**

**Dbecker: Did I ever say I was going to?**

**Sakura: Well no but the fortune teller** **said I'll be rejoined by a loved one!**

**Dbecker: So? That could mean anything.**

**Sakura: Ok fine whatever**

**Dbecker: Meanie but anyways sorry about the late update but since yesterday was mother's day and I started my new job today. Yup new job today working at a cemetery! Creepy I know but I'll try my hardest to keep it to two chapters a week. So keep reviewing the chapters and favoriting me and I'll see everyone either Wednesday or Thursday. Bye!**


End file.
